


Quiet Life

by zellieh



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Comedy, Crack, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Rescue, Short, Swearing, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'--don't worry, Logan,' you said, 'I've got a plan--'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [My comment fic post for More Joy Day 2008](http://zelliehstories.dreamwidth.org/72743.html). 
> 
> No spoilers. Low-level warnings for canon-typical captivity, escape, and very mild violence. Also, swearing.

"'--don't worry, Logan,' you said, 'I've got a plan--'"

"Logan!"

"'--can't fail, Logan. I know what I'm doing--'"

"Logan!"

"'--trust me, Logan,' you said--"

"Logan!"

"What?!"

"Do you want to get rescued, or do you want to stay here?" Scott gestured meaningfully at the hole he'd blasted in the cell's wall, looking like a sarcastic waiter with a leather fetish.

Logan rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, jerking the adamantium fucking chains that bolted into the wall taut, and silently arched an eyebrow.

Scott sighed, said, "Don't move," and blasted the chains into atoms.

Logan blinked and rubbed at his tearing eyes, blinking again to try and get rid of the after-images of the flash. "Great. Blind me, why don't you. A little warning?"

Scott blew out a breath. "A little movement?" He gestured at the hole in the wall again. An alarm started wailing through the building.

Logan growled and started to run. "What the hell took you so long, anyway?"

"Well, you know," Scott said, grinning, "I was kinda enjoying the peace and quiet."

Logan snorted, saving his breath for running, and Scott smacked him on the shoulder as he fell into step beside him.


End file.
